As well known, in display apparatus, substrates are often needed to be used. For example, in a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) apparatus, an array substrate, a color film substrate, and so on are generally used. Thus, selection of the substrate is very important to the display apparatus. If the substrate is a defective product, the display apparatus can be failed during its operation. For this reason, generally, the substrate will be subjected to strict inspection before being put into market.